Dragonheart
by snow1010
Summary: It's been 25 years since the fall of Galbatorix. Elvana, the daughter of Elva, becomes a Rider and makes a discovery that could change Alageasia forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in a clearing in the forest, waiting for prey to wander in. My stiff fingers remained locked on my bowstring. The only sound was my quiet breathing and the sounds of birds chirping at one another in the branches.

Finally, a young buck wandered into the clearing and I hid behind a tree. I closed my eyes and reached with my mind to the animal. It had pleasant, empty thoughts of an animal. It yearned for a mate.

Sometimes, my ability to see into the hearts of living things startled me. I tried to refrain to do it as it was an invasion of privacy. But I couldn't help it. I did it unconsciously.

I gritted my teeth and seized the animal's mind. The buck froze; its eyes wide with fear. Its terrified thoughts pounded into my head. I quickly raised my bow and let an arrow fly into its skull. The death was instant so I didn't feel much pain.

I approached the carcass and took out my knife. I was about to gut it when the ground shook. Something large had landed behind me.

I whirled, loading an arrow as I turned. A blue-green dragon eyed me, its tail waving back and forth. I grinned at the dragon and lowered my bow. _Hello Turquasa_, I greeted the dragon.

_Elvana, _she responded.

I turned my back on her and gutted the dead animal. Turquasa rumbled behind me, her excitement echoing in my mind.

Once I was done, Turquasa roasted the meat and I divided the meal. Turquasa was a wild dragon and had flown back to Alagaesia not too long after she hatched. All anyone knew was that the dragons leaved in some unchartered land, away from everyone.

This wild dragon was my only friend. She didn't find me terrifying or strange. There were a few people that were kind to me but no one was a true friend like Turquasa.

It wasn't just the great power I had inherited from my mother, Elva. It was that my powers reached far beyond that. I was told that I had the same magic capabilities as a dragon, which not even an elf can match.

I had the same violet eyes as my mother but mine had the vertical slit of a pupil that belonged to a dragon. I also had the same sigil on my brow which is the same sigil that identified one as a Rider.

I summoned a ball of fire and the flames danced upon my hand. I could most magic without using the words from the ancient language and I could summon fire easily and without the energy tax magic usually took.

So, you know today is Elvana?

Turquasa's question interrupted my thoughts and I nodded. Today a dragon egg was going to be delivered to Palancar Valley, for this year's Rider ceremony. Every year, an egg is brought to one of Alagaesia's five races to see if the egg will hatch for one lucky person.

Then that person would be sent to the elf Rider Arya to train. After that, I think they were sent to the land where the dragons make their home.

My mother had said that the famous Eragon trains the new Riders but I was sceptical. He was a tale of legend and no one has seen the Kingkiller for twenty five years.

His bravery and strength sound too good to be true. Even though the Lord of Palancar Valley is his cousin, which I also don't believe, I still don't believe he's real. I would have to see it to believe it.

I cleaned up our meal. _Can you give me a lift there?_ I asked Turquasa.

She snorted. _Since today is a _special occasion_, I will kindly give you a ride to the edge of Carvahall._

I knew that the wild dragons looked down upon the Riders. They thought that the Riders' dragons were tame and not free like they should be.

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things which wasn't much. I quickly climbed onto Turquasa and clamped my legs on her sides. She leapt into the air and the world tilted and turned in all directions.

We soared above the Spine and not too far away, I spotted Carvahall with its simple stone houses. Smoke rose from some chimneys and faded into the air.

I had casted an invisibility spell so we wouldn't be seen. No one had known about Turquasa's presence and we liked to keep it that way. It would have been easy to spot her shimmering turquoise scales in mid-day.

I admired the scenery while I could. The colours were bright and vibrant and were almost an eyesore. But still enjoyable to look at. According to Turquasa, I also had the vision equivalent to a dragon.

There was a pattern to all of my abilities but all of my ponderings bordered on more and more ridiculous and impossible to consider.

Turquasa quickly descended and I kept a relaxed but also strong grip on her scales. She landed as quietly and softly as she could, but my bones still had jarred with the impact. All nearby prey fled from her.

I smiled and jumped off her back. I put a hand on her nose and she hummed a little. I knew that it took a lot of trust from Turquasa to let me touch her. Wild dragons usually only went close to humans or any other race if they had to and couldn't avoid it. Trust was also a big issue with myself. I didn't trust anyone except Turquasa.

Farawell, I told her.

Farawell, Dragonheart, she said back and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I made my way to stone home, ignoring the usual stares of the people. I stored my bow and arrows and lay down on my cot.

An over large cat wandered past me and curled at the fur rug at my feet. I sighed. The werecat has been sneaking into my house and eating my food. It was hard when you just had enough to provide for one person. I could see the werecat had one eye open, studying me. I got up and found a rabbit I had caught. I gave the werecat the rabbit and told him to try not to make a mess.

The Rider ceremony would be in an hour and would be at Lord Roran's grand hall of a home. Their daughter lived next door with her husband. All of them were kind to me. I found a brush and undid my braid. White hair tumbled down to the bottom of my rib cage. Another feature that made me different.

Sometimes, my features would bother me but I found that I couldn't change what I looked like so why fuss? Just had to accept what is.

I dusted off dirt from my shirt and trousers as well. My door opened and Hope flew in, a michevious grin on her face. Hope was the only person that would consider of being the possibility of being a friend. Even though she was much older than me, she took the time to see me.

She looked me up down and groaned in dismay. "Is that what you're going to wear? You know this is a special occasion right?"

I recalled Turquasa's sarcasm about the Rider ceremony and smiled. "I don't think a dragon would choose me, Hope. It would probably choose you or some farmer man."

Since Hope was a blacksmith's daughter, she was very strong and could even outlift some of the men. That was how she won her husband, Klaus who was also a blacksmith. Even though he was threatening to look at, he had a heart of gold and treated his wife like the greatest treasure of all.

Hope waved a hand at me. "I don't think so. Plus, even if I did get chosen I wouldn't go."

"Why not? Being a Rider is a dream come true right?" I hoped that the disbelief wasn't evident in my voice.

"No. I've always craved adventure but I have everything right here with Klaus."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hope looked at the ground and fidgeted slightly. Her fingers clutched at her skirts. She was hiding something from me, I could feel it. I focused on Hope, about to read her heart, when she stiffened and glared at me. "Don't Elvana. You can't just read my heart if I don't tell you something. But I will tell you."

I waited expectantly for her to respond, my legs jumping up and down. Hope clasped her hands, looking down at them and then looking at me, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"I'm with child, Elvana," she said, her voice thick with tears.

I squealed in excitement and I hugged her. I'm not much of a hugger and I could feel Hope's surprise. She laughed and squeezed me back. She quickly wiped her eyes and gave me a falsely stern look. "Now, let's get you in something appropriate."

With much fussing and me protesting, I was clothed in a simple white and purple dress. It was the fanciest and cleanest outfit I had ever worn. I usually wore a simple shirt and man trousers that always had some form of filth on it. Hope fastened my hair into a braided coil and patted my cheeks. "You're done."

I nodded my thanks. I was of eighteen years and Hope was of twenty five but yet sometimes she acted my age or even younger. She was always amusing to be around though.

We left and made our way to the hall of Lord Roran and his wife, Katrina. Their daughter, Ismira, and her husband and child lived at an adjoining hall.

The population of Palancar Valley, which is exactly one hundred people, were waiting in the main area. Ismira came to greet Hope and gave me a nod in acknowledgement. We knew each other little but Ismira did go out of the way to be kind to me.

The ceremony would begin with a feast for the entire population and then the dragon egg be presented after. I could see many stirring with excitement. They wanted to be Riders, to escape the life that had been handed to them.

I understood that. With being a Rider, you could be free and have the adventure of a lifetime. But also with becoming a Rider, it meant that you had to leave Alagaesia forever or at least that's what I thought. I may not have the best life here but it was my mother's dying wish for me to be here.

My mother was very young in years when she conceived me even though she didn't look it. With her gifts, it made her age supernaturally fast. She died five years ago.

While she was alive, we lived in Illirea, the capital of the Empire. She hid my existence from the Queen. Even though she enjoyed aiding Her Majesty, it wasn't the life that she wanted for me.

I remembered some of her whispering to me at night when I was falling asleep. _"You have to hide your nature Elvana. You cannot help that you are a dragon in heart and soul but if people find out about you, they will use you for their own means. Or even kill you."_

Those words weren't comforting but I had took them to heart. Unfortunately, my nature was immediately found out by Turquasa, who sensed it. She has called me Dragonheart ever since.

Lord Roran toasted to the crowd and we all sat at a long, wood table. Food was served and I was amazed by the bounty of such a meal. Platters of wildfowl with bright vegetables, heaping loaves of bread and the endless supply of mead. I dug in and Hope laughed at me, telling me I ate like a savage.

Finally, the meal was over and everyone was lead to an even bigger room. There were two pedestals, each holding an egg. One held an orange egg, veined with red and gold. That was this year's promised egg to the humans. Then there was the other egg. The famous white egg, veined with silver and sparkled like a diamond. The white egg was one of the earliest promised eggs and was first delivered to the dwarfs. With no success, it was sent to the Urgals. Then the elves, then us. This went on for twenty five years and yet the dragon had not found a Rider.

These eggs had already been to all of the human cities. Palancar Valley was always the last. Often, when it was the humans' year, we wouldn't have a chance to even catch a glimpse because the egg had already found a Rider. But there was always the white egg.

All of the elgible people formed a line, waiting for their turn to approach the egg. Both of the eggs wobbled but didn't hatch as people ran their fingers along their smooth surfaces. I reached for the orange dragon's mind. It was ready for a Rider but she didn't sense her person her. Looks like the orange dragon would go to the elves.

I didn't bother reaching for the mind of the white hatchling. It always wobbled when I saw it but never hatched. It would probably wait another hundred years until it found its person.

Hope was in front of me and she smiled when she touched the egg of the orange dragon. It wobbled even more but didn't hatch. She moved on to the white egg. It stopped wobbling all together. Stupid white dragon. It was too fussy.

It was my turn now. When I touched the orange egg, I felt the mind of the hatchling touch mine and it made a sound of recognition. It didn't hatch though.

I tried to swallow my disappointment. I knew that deep inside of me, I was always dreamed of being a Rider. Especially when I met Turquasa. The joy of flying was unbelievable and once I tried it for the first time, I've craved flight ever since.

I approached the white egg and it started to wobble again. I made a sound of exasperation under my breath and touched the egg.

It suddenly stilled under my fingers. Then there was a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could see the fissures spreading through the shell, breaking the lovely colour of silver and white mixed together. The egg opened and there on the pillow laid the white dragon.

My eyes watered with tears. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. Wide, silver eyes peered up at me and the baby dragon yipped in greeting. It looked at me expectantly.

The silence was deafening.

I reached out for the dragon and touched its scaly head. The dragon closed his eyes and rubbed its head against my hand. When we touched, it felt like ice water that tingled and snapped.

I opened my arms and the white dragon leapt into them, scrambling up my body and rested on my shoulder.

Then there was cheering, so loud that it blotted all thoughts.

Lord Roran came over and grabbed my hand and lifted it in celebration.

"Elvana, our new Rider!"

I was officially a Rider.

I still felt tears making hot tracks down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was crying so much.

In the crowd, I saw Hope yelling in congratulations, Klaus's arm around her waist. He also smiled at me.

The white hatchling snuffled along my ear and fell back into my arms. Lord Roran declared that since I was now a Rider, I would have a room in his hall until the elf-queen-Rider Arya arrived.

I bowed my head in thanks. Then there were even more drinks, more drunken men and more dancing. The white dragon curled on its pillow and closed its eyes. I was pulled into the dancing crowd and I laughed.

My palm itched from being freshly marked by the Rider's brand.

Even now that was a Rider, I still didn't know if I wanted this life. I felt joy and elation from being chosen but feelings like nervousness and terror started to creep in. The life of a Rider was a dangerous one.

I could die in the next month. My training might even be the death of me. There were rumours that a Rider had died during his training because it was so perilous.

The night went on. I had my fair share of drinks. One man I danced with clumsily tried to fondle and touch me but a quick mind slap sent him away.

I started to feel the frantic energy that pumped through me melt away and I slumped against my current dance partner. I weaved my way through the crowd, occasionally being swept up in a man's arms.

I reached for the white dragon's mind and called it to me. I could feel its joy and it jumped down from its perch. I picked it up and wandered over to the sunset coloured egg. I put my hand against the smooth surface and closed my eyes. I reached with my mind and started a heart reading.

The sunset dragon was female. Its Rider was actually here already but she was waiting for her Rider for some reason. My mind flashed back to when Hope went to touch the egg.

I gasped and withdrew my hand from the egg. The dragon was waiting for its Rider to be born.

I approached Lord Roran and his wife, Katrina at their high backed seats, almost looking like thrones. "My lord, I have something to tell you."

He nods assent and his eyes sparkle. "Of course, Elvana DragonRider. What is it?"

"I believe I know why the other egg didn't hatch. With my magic, I have determined that her Rider hasn't been born yet. But the future Rider is present here."

Roran considered this and looked over pensively at the egg. Lady Katrina clasped her hands. "And who might be the Rider, Elvana."

I glanced at Hope who was currently dancing with her husband. I sent a quick relay of images to her. I told her about the egg and how her unborn child might be fated to be a Rider. She caught my eye and nodded. She gave me permission.

I turned back to Roran and Katrina. "It might be the unborn child of Hope, Horst's daughter."

Roran's eyes twinkled at me and they both smiled. "Since it is still undetermined, we will not tell Horst or any of the family. The secret is safe with us."

I nod and leave them. A servant leads me to my quarters. When I opened my door, I gasped. A beautiful, plush bed caught my eye, inviting me to lie down and sleep. My white dragon leapt out of my arms and landed on the bed. It twirled around once and curled into a ball. It peeked at me with one eye open. It felt like it was asking me if I was coming.

I stripped to my shift and slipped under the covers. The dragon pressed into me and huffed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once I woke up, I found my meager belongings in my room. My white dragon was still curled into me, its eyelids fluttering in sleep. I moved and it yowled in surprise. Already, the dragon was bigger than it was yesterday.

This would be the last time I would let it sleep with me. Dragons couldn't be house pets. I grabbed my clothing, my bow and my dragon that was perched on my shoulder. I quickly exited the hall and made my way to a little cabin in the Spine.

I stashed my stuff in the cabin and changed out of the fine gown I was dressed in yesterday. I took out my hair and let it down instead of binding it again. I changed back to my usual trousers and I relaxed with familiarity. I didn't fit in at the hall where servants cowered in front of me and the lord and lady of Palancar eager to please me as well. Here in the forest, in the wild was where I belonged.

I first gathered some firewood for the fireplace so I wouldn't freeze to death. Next food. After that, I guess I trained my dragon. I slung my quiver on my body and loaded an arrow. My dragon followed faithfully. It wandered off into the trees and then I was alone. I brought down a big buck which would last me a while and a few rabbits when I found my dragon. He walked over to me, a few dead rabbits in his mouth. I smiled at the dragon and we walked back to the cabin.

It was when I was storing my meat for later when Turquasa came. She landed heavily, her wings partly opened. She bared her teeth. She caught me by surprise so I aimed an arrow at her skull. I lowered my bow but didn't disengage the arrow. I might need it.

_What is this?_ Turquasa growled. _Why do I smell another dragon_?

I just looked at her, almost afraid to tell her anything. It was a reasonable fear. Dragons were dangerous beasts.

_Answer me!_ she raged.

Wordlessly, I showed her the palm of my hand. She glanced at the sigil and huffed. _Why am I not surprised_ she said questioningly.

I called my dragon with my mind and it came out, eying Turquasa warily. Turquasa sniffed the white dragon.

_You got yourself a male._

The white dragon stiffened and crouched. Before I could protest, my dragon hurled himself at Turquasa. He bit at her head and neck but all Turquasa did was chuckle.

Turquasa suddenly announced that she was going to aid me in raising my dragon. Then it began.

We had the first few months to myself. My dragon, who was named Umaring, grew to a respectable size. He was even larger than Turquasa already. There was still a gangliness in his legs that betrayed his youth but he was still strong. He had breathed fire a couple of times but not often.

It was when I was about to ride Umaring when a large thud sounded near us. I knew it was the elf-Queen-Rider. I hastily cast a spell of concealment on Turquasa and she flew off.

Arya emerged from the trees, followed by her massive green dragon, Firnen. Arya's eye widened as she saw me and I stiffened, my grip on my bow tightening.

"So you are the new Rider. I'm Arya and this is Firnen. And what are your names?"

"Elvana," I said stiffly.

_Umaring_, Umaring said just as tightly.

_No need to be on guard, hatchlings. We are friends. We've come to take you to Ellesmera._ Firnen sniffed the grass for a second and then eyed my game bag. It would be rude for me not to offer any and I didn't want a Queen, let alone a Rider as an enemy.

I gathered some firewood and started to clean some game. Firnen and Umaring took off in search for their own food. I summoned a ball of fire and threw it into the wood. It burst into flame and sparks flew everywhere. Arya remained emotionless but I knew that I had startled her. She stared at my eyes and something dawned on her. She knew something.

I wordlessly gave her some meat and I began to cook mine.

Arya cleared her throat. "Have you lived her all your life?" she asked.

I shrugged. "For most of it. But for some I lived in Illirea. But I prefer it here."

She stared at me hard. "Are you Elva's daughter?"

I stiffened but didn't reply. Arya went on; "There have been rumours after she passed into the void but I didn't believe them. I knew she came back pregnant after she escaped but I thought she killed her baby or it was a still birth."

I raised my hand. "Wait, what? When was she taken? What are you talking about?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, she went to bed and when the Queen went to look for her, she was gone. She was gone for a while and when we managed to get her back, she was pregnant. And at so young too. She almost died in birthing you. But she managed to live."

I stared at my skinning knife; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was an extreme possibility that my father raped my mother, whoever he was.

Anger rose in me and I clenched my hands into fists. Sparks began to fly off my clenched fists. I dug a nail into my palm and the slight pain made me focus and the sparks died.

We ate in silence and not too far away, I could see the glittering shapes of Firnen and Umaring. Each had maybe two deer. I felt a twinge of love and happiness at seeing Umaring. I didn't know how deep a bond between a Rider and a dragon could go and it always surprised me.

I reached with my mind towards Firnen to see how he thought of Umaring. I felt a sense of amazement and respect. Firnen was impressed with Umaring's fighting and hunting abilitites. I withdrew my mind from his. As soon as they were done eating, Arya gave me a saddle and I easily put it on Umaring. We were ready to go.

We both mounted and our dragons jumped into the air, flapping their wings. I was used to riding bareback but the saddle was a nice adjustment. There were a number of occasions where I had accidently gripped Umaring's scales to hard. Now I could just hold on to a saddle.

I could feel Umaring's pleasure at flying and the wind under his wings. I merged my mind with his and I saw through his eyes. His vision was just as clear as mine, if not a bit clearer. Everything seemed so small and insignificant all the way up here. This is what it must feel to be a god.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked out from my tree house and sighed. I've been here for three weeks and I already want to leave. I'm glad Ellesmera is in vast forest but I couldn't stand the elves. Arya was nice enough but the others were as cold as ice. I didn't expect any more from the elves but the stares and horrified expressions were grating on my nerves.

Whenever an elf looked at my eyes, they fled which is unusual for them. I didn't take them for running when they're scared. At least Arya kept me busy with some training. When I arrived at Ellesmera, I was gifted with a beautiful bow that was made of strong white metal and arrows topped with razor sharp arrow heads and had white feathers on the ends. Arya told me that I would receive a Rider sword when I got to where the land of the dragons are. There were only a few here and only one fitted me.

I knew that the colour of the blade of a Rider's sword matched the hide of their dragon. There were no white bladed swords for me. I temporarily borrowed a sword with a purple blade to practise with.

With my bow and my sword, I quickly descended from my tree house and headed to Oromis's old cabin, where Arya is currently training me. She said that it would be better for me to go prepared when I leave for the land of the dragons. Arya waited patiently, tapping her green sword on her thigh.

I had some experience with a sword but the bow was my weapon. It wasn't too difficult to fight her. Her skill outmatched mine but I had strength on my side. It also helped that I was taller than her which was strange since elves were taller than anyone except Urgals.

But I tended to lose against her.

Once we put wards on the swords, we started, exchanging blows as we went. Our crossguards locked and we pushed against one another. I shoved her off and did a quick disarm, flicking my wrist and sending her sword flying. She eyed me and picked up her sword and put it back in her sheath. "On with the mental training," she said.

I groaned under my breath. The mental training involved strenuous exercises that strengthened your mind, opening it to use more magic.

I'd say that the only use for it was to create more pulled and torn muscles.

I did the exercises until night fell and by then, I was covered in sweat and very sore. When dinner rolled around, I was irritable and wanted out. Umaring came back from training with Firnen in a good mood.

_How was your training?_ he asked.

I opened my memories to him and he chuckled.

_No wonder you're so irritable, tiny dragon_.

I shook my head and tried to keep back my smile. I rubbed Umaring's nose and we headed to the big feast. As I wolfed down pig, Arya announced it was our last night here and we would be departed for the land of the dragons tomorrow morning.

_Did you know of this?_ I asked Umaring.

Umaring blinked. _No, I didn't. I guess the elf-Queen-Rider has deemed us fit to go to the Rider's school there_.

I felt our mutual excitement flood my mind and I dug in more. I've found that I've become more hungry lately and in order to sate my hunger, I have to eat a lot of food. Arya had joked that I ate like a dragon. With all of the comparisons to a dragon, you would think that I was a dragon myself. I sometimes thought that but I was also human. I didn't think it was possible to be half-dragon and half human. And if I was that, it would have manifested somehow. Like having scales covering my entire body. Or having wings and being able to breathe fire.

I never confided this to Arya who might know if there was such a thing but of course I told Umaring who was also sceptical. I remembered what he said.

_I doubt that a dragon would willingly mate with a human. Plus that wouldn't work anyway._

But there was that one word: willingly.

Once dinner was done and Umaring and I went for a quick nap, we decided to go flying. I put on the molded saddle and quickly strapped my legs. Umaring jumped into the air and I whooped with joy. Umaring added a roar and shot out a torrent of white fire. I summoned my fire as well and shot some in the sky. My fire was now white as well.

My fire swirled around us like our own personal stars. The night sky was clear and crisp and I could see my breath. We were leaving tomorrow to be joined with the other dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked out at the water and thought how it looked like a pale mirror that didn't reflect. We were at the Edda River, just east of Hedarth. Arya and I sat beside each other, not one of us saying a word. She gave me another quiver of elf made arrows and I smiled. I had already given back the sword I borrowed. Arya said that I would get one once I arrived at the land of the dragons.

But before then, I had my bow. The arrowheads were infused with Seithr oil which would burn your skin. Even if you cut yourself on the arrowhead, the toxin would get in your blood and would probably kill you.

"Thank you for all your help," I said, bowing my head. Arya nodded. "Eragon and the others will be expecting you. Beyond here, is a lake and just at the end of the lake is the land of the dragons. The lake is about a days travel. Good luck," she said. She mounted Firnen and she took off. Firnen's scales flashed with green fire and then they were completely out of sight.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Umaring. His white and silver glittered with an array of colours; pink, purple, blue, yellow, red, all of the colours.

I tightened the saddle and patted his side.

_You ready?_ I asked him.

_Always_ he said.

I mounted and we took off.

We flew for the entire day and made camp on a little island near the shore. I could see the end of the lake close by. And not too far from the shore, there were tall mountains. Clouds circled the peaks and there were darting shapes shooting through the clouds. The dragons. Once we ate and had short naps, we took off again. We rocketed towards the shore. Umaring roared in happiness and rapidly ascended. As we finally reached the shore, a shadow loomed over us. Some habits were hard to break.

I instinctively pulled an arrow out of my quiver and nocked it. The shadow disappeared and then an enormous black dragon appeared in front of us, carrying an elf. At least that's what I thought.

He had shorn black hair that was close to his head and ears that were pointed. But his features weren't sharp like the other elves I've seen. His were soft and almost carried a vulnerability to them. But what caught my eye were his eyes. They were ice blue and had vertical slits for pupils like mine. The strangeness of them made me aim an arrow at him. But that was silly. Why was I aiming an arrow at a fellow Rider?

My mind warred with my body as I tried to lower my bow but my mind insisted that I keep it there. I recognized him in some way. By the eyes, I knew he was the same as me. A dragon in mind but not in body. A Rider's sword with a black blade hung at his side. Other dragons were approaching fast, all with Riders on their backs.

Umaring melded minds with me and helped my muscles relax. My bow arm slowly went down. I didn't unload the arrow though. The sky thundered with the wing beats of the dragons. As I scanned the approaching Riders, I realized that none of the other dragons were white or black. Most of them were common colours like blue, red, green, yellow. But the shades were never the same. They were all different.

I slung my bow on my back and we flew towards them. The dragons circled us. Some of them sniffed Umaring curiously as they circled. There was a roar and everyone cleared. The crowd revealed a dark blue dragon with a male Rider. Dark brown eyes stared down at me with an incredulous expression. There were recognition in the depths of his eyes.

I could read his heart but that was a violation of privacy and I had a feeling that this Rider was extremely powerful and render me useless with his mind. He appeared to be a little older than me but I knew appearances are deceiving. The elves can look maybe twenty years but they were actually hundreds of years old. The Rider did look a bit like an elf but he still looked human. He raised his hand and everyone quieted.

"Greetings to you, new Rider. We welcome you into our ranks. I am Eragon. Welcome home."

**Authors Note: So this is what I have for now. I'll update as soon as I can! Hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was still in shock when we flew up to the giant hall residing on one of the monstrous mountains. Eragon was real? Since when? But at the same time, I wasn't that surprised either. I guess that meant that a lot of the things my mother told me were true.

She said that Eragon and Arya were lovers but couldn't be because of their duties. Also that the High Queen Nasuada had a Rider lover as well. The infamous Murtagh who had served Galbatorix during the war. But it wasn't his fault. Galbatorix had taken away his will with magic and he was forced to serve the evil king.

Umaring was laughing at my ridiculousness.

_You are so silly, tiny dragon._

I rolled my eyes and patted Umaring's neck. There was a large landing deck that stuck out from the hall like a giant lip. Once we landed, we dismounted quickly. Some of the Riders were talking at me but I was lost in the majesty of the hall. The hall was made of sparkling white marble that reminded me of Umaring's scales. The room we entered appeared to be a dining hall. One long table stood in the middle with twenty six seats and one ornate chair at the head of the table. Delicate china plates with steaming food already sat in front of the chairs. It smelled absolutely wonderful.

My stomach growled insistently at me. An elf Rider guided me to one of the chairs at the very end of the table, the farthest from the head. The elf watched me carefully as I sat as if waiting for a reaction. He probably thought that since I was the farthest from Eragon, I would kick up some fuss. I just thanked him and started eating. I shovelled forkful after forkful while studying the other Riders. The dragons had disappeared somewhere. When I reached for Umaring with my mind, I knew he was with the other dragons.

It was obvious that the Riders were segregated. Everyone stuck to their own races. The Urgals all sat together, talking with big gestures and big mugs of mead. Some of the mead splashed onto the white floor. The other humans and the dwarves were not as loud but still chatted easily. Some of the humans talked with the Urgals and dwarves but most of them didn't. The elves however, were quiet as they ate and made occasional talk to each other.

The elf with the shorn black hair and ice blue eyes stared at me throughout the entire dinner. Chills ran down my spine as I stared back. I couldn't shake the feeling of recognition I had every time I looked at him. My shoulder blades itched. Nobody gawked at his eyes but the Riders gawked at mine.

I knew that elves sometimes had really weird appearances like having fur and things like that. I guess having dragon eyes weren't a big thing.

I sat back in my chair and rested my hands on my bloated stomach. That was the best damn meal I had ever had. Except maybe at the Rider's banquet in Lord Roran's hall. Everyone rose and went their separate ways. I shouldered my quiver and bow and looked around. Eragon was still at the table and he smiled as he approached.

"What is your name, fledgling Rider?" he asked me.

"Elvana," I said.

He looked at me, his eyes focusing on my face. His eyes zeroed in on the star mark on my brow and my violet eyes.

"Are you Elva's daughter? How is she?"

I nodded and swallowed thickly. "Dead" was all I said.

He grimaced and put a hand on my shoulder. "There is something I wish to show you, Elvana. But do not tell any of the other Riders."

"I promise."

I do not know why he wanted to show me something that was obviously secret. Why did he trust me, a total stranger who was linked to an old ally at best?

We went through the East Wing, a series of extremely dizzying halls. "The Riders live in the West Wing. The instructors including myself live here in the East Wing. The dragons are in a hall of their own, if they use it."

I nodded as I followed him. We finally reached a double set of doors with delicate carvings of dragons on the front. He pushed them open to reveal dozens of dragon eggs. There were also big crystals that appeared to be hefty. They didn't look exactly like a dragon egg but similar.

I knew what they were. Eldunari, the heart of hearts of dragons. Dragons could still live by transferring from their body to their heart of hearts. I looked around, amazed. "How do you have Eldunari?"

Eragon shrugged. "Because I do."

All of a sudden, there was extreme pain in my head and I fell to my knees, clutching my head as if I could stop the pain with my bare hands. Voices babbled in my head. I caught one word in particular.

_Abomination._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abomination.

The itching in my shoulders increased and I scratched at them frantically. Agony racked my body. It felt like my body wanted to turn inside out.

I curled my hands into fists and squeezed so I wouldn't cry out. My nails cut open my palm and blood dripped down from my hands. Eragon was frozen. I could sense that the Eldunari were conversing with him. The pain disappeared and I sank into the floor, sighing and whimpering in relief. A stray tear escaped and fell into my blood.

I noticed that my blood steamed slightly and when I dripped some blood on my skin, it burned. I hissed quietly.

Eragon knelt beside me and began to heal my wounds. I looked at him gratefully and thanked him. I stood and absent mindedly scratched my shoulders. He walked over to a shelf of Eldunari and gently retrieved a large white one. He put it on a pedestal and waited.

_Hello, Elvana, daughter of Elva_, a deep, ancient voice greeted me.

_Hello_, I said tentatively back.

_Do you know what you are, young Rider? There is a reason why magic comes so easily to you. Why you have dragon eyes. Why your strength outmatches the elves. _

I stiffened. The white Eldunari knew what I was.

_What am I, Ebrithil? Please tell me_, I said, trying not to beg.

The white dragon hummed in my mind. _Your kind has been hidden from all of the races of Alagaesia. Except maybe the elves. You never know with them. The reason we hid your existence is because your kind can be used as a weapon and with numbers, they can wreak havoc that can even rival us dragons._

I tried to stifle my groan. He was dragging it on. I wanted to know and to know now!

The white dragon chuckled in my mind, sensing my impatience.

_You are half dragon and half human, Elvana. I suspect that you already had some inkling of this_.

I did but I still found it impossible. Wouldn't being a half dragon manifest somehow? Like having scales all over my body? Having wings? How could I look completely human?

I nodded. I sensed that Eragon was conversing with the white dragon and then he looked to me. "Before we go, the Eldunari are going to cloak your memories so no one will know about the Eldunari and your heritage. You are safe, Elvana," he said.

I sighed in relief and dusted off my trousers. No one would find out. Eragon led me out of the room and we wandered back to the dining room.

"So tomorrow, you will begin training with the others. Magic in the morning, aerial combat in the afternoon. After lunch, stay here and we'll find you a sword."

I smiled weakly and headed towards the West Wing. It was a simple straight hallway that forked at the end. Along the hallway were doors with names inscribed onto them. I found mine at the very end, the closest to the split. Already my name was carved into the door.

I eased it open and it swung on silent hinges. The door revealed a basic room that was bleached of colour. Everything was white and silver which I liked. I hung my bow and quiver on some hooks and admired the room. The bed was pushed up against the left wall, a nighttable complete with a basin and pitcher directly across from it. Beside the bed was a wardrobe made of glittering white stone, with gentle curving lines and designs. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes.

But sleep didn't come. Frustrated, I growled under my breath and opened the wardrobe. I found simple trousers and a white shirt, complete with a heavy looking metal belt inlaid with moonstones. And with the clothing, I discovered a long band of fabric. I knew exactly what it was: a breast band. I was very familiar with it. I wore one most of the time.

I grabbed the clothes and exited my room, facing the split in the hall. I knew that there were baths at the ends, one for the male Riders and one for the female Riders. But which was which? When I tried to send a mental probe towards the baths, all I met was stony silence. I shrugged and chose the left hallway. I opened the door at the end and it shut behind me as I entered the room.

I felt the steam in the air against my skin. I lingered near enough to the door in case of making a hasty escape. All of a sudden, a blast of heat assaulted me and I leaned against the wall for support. My head spun in spirals and my eyes were filled with stars. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the damp wall.

A hand grabbed my waist and I whirled, whipping out a dagger that I hid in my clothing. The blade pressed into an exposed throat a bit higher than my head. When I looked up, I jumped a little to find that it was the elf with the short black hair and dragon blue eyes. His hand pressed into my abdomen, pushing me against the wall.

My head lightly thumped against the wall. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my dizziness. My dagger wobbled and it clattered to the ground. My breathing became laboured and I tried to hold on. The elf stared at me, a little smile tugging at his lips. His eyes held me captive, I couldn't move an inch.

Obviously, I chose the wrong hallway. But there was no sign of labelling in the hall or at least I didn't see any.

I tried not to look at him and the fact that he had no shirt on. I stared at the air just above his very muscular shoulder. I was afraid to look anywhere else, I didn't want to see something I couldn't un-see.

His other hand lifted my chin so I would look into his eyes again. He leaned in and until our lips were hovering over each other. I held my breath. Besides the feeling of recognition deep in my bones, I felt an attraction of sorts, like a pull.

The elf smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm Erebos. It's nice to meet you. Let's get together some time."

With that, he left me, going to the baths. I closed my eyes and ran out of the room, trying not to slip on the moist floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I quickly dressed the next morning in the clothing I was provided and went to the dining hall, my bow and quiver slung over my body. I knew I was with friends but I wasn't foolish. You always had to have a weapon on you. You never knew who would turn on you.

The morning meal was glazed chicken and eggs. It was a decadent meal and it left me completely satisfied.

A furry elf emerged from the East Wing and led everyone out of the hall. I tried not to gape at the elf's appearance but I did stare a lot. We went to the "loading dock" where we met our dragons. Umaring hummed when he saw me and I hugged him around the neck.

With my hand on his snout, I told him; _I have to tell you something later. _

_Ok, tiny dragon. _

He sensed the urgency in my mind and snorted in my face. I laughed and mounted. The furry elf had mounted behind Eragon on his sapphire coloured dragon.

I remembered from a story telling that her name was Saphira. Saphira looked over at me and I felt her mind brush mine. There was no revulsion in the touch, there was curiosity. She already knew that I was a dragon hybrid. Shielding my conversation with Umaring as we took off, I quickly showed him what happened.

Once I told him, his memories became cloaked as well with the magic of the Eldunari.

He growled a little but otherwise didn't react much.

_I had a feeling that you were, but I didn't think that your kind was possible._

I nodded. _Me either._

I felt Umaring looking in my memories and he chuckled loudly when he found the memory of me being in the wrong baths.

_Oh, Elvana, looks like you've caught the eye of someone._

There was laughter in his comment but there was a twinge of something else.

_Oh dear Umaring, are you jealous?_ I asked him, not shielding my own laughter.

_No. _But it was clear that he was lying.

We landed at the shore of the lake. Once everyone dismounted, Saphira left with the rest of the dragons. I held back until I was in the back of the group. A dwarf appeared beside me and held out his hand. "I'm Erik. Nice to meet ya, Dragoneyes."

I raised my eyebrows but took his hand in a firm shake. I noticed that of all the dwarves, Erik was the smallest. He didn't really talk with the other dwarves either, he was usually by himself.

"Thanks. I'm Elvana," I said haltingly, giving him a smile.

Eragon called the lesson to order. "Alright everyone! Today Blodhgarm will be teaching. Have a good day!" He backed away and Saphira suddenly swooped in, picking him up.

The furry elf, Blodhgarm announced; "So, today we're doing some basic elemental magic. If that goes well, we can make it more complicated. Pair up and I'll tell you what happens next."

Everyone started to find partners. Since we were right beside each other, Erik and I became partners. We spread out along the shore and waited. We first started with water magic. We had to make a ball of water and then freeze it.

My fellow Riders started to chant in the ancient language, including Erik. I looked around and then put my hand out. I knew what I wanted from the water. My mind surged for the energy of the water and a sphere of water as big as my head rose from the water and floated above my outstretched hands.

I willed it to freeze and immediately fingers of ice began to race across the sphere. It dropped into my hand and I hefted it. Erik looked over at me with an expression of wonder. Others were looking at me, their eyes narrowed. As I looked at the sphere, fingers of something else ran along the frosty surface. Blodhgarm had abandoned helping one of the Riders and watched with the rest, fascinated and shocked.

The sphere became heavier in my hand as the surface of it changed. Then I recognized what I had done. I had turned the sphere into diamond. A furry hand clamped onto my shoulder. "What exactly did you do? What did you say in the ancient language?" Blodhgarm demanded.

I shrugged under his hand. "I don't know. And I don't need to use the ancient language to use magic," I said to him, almost whispering the last.

He nodded and his nails dug a little deeper into my shoulder. I was even taller than the fur covered elf. I towered over most of the Riders except the Urgals and Erebos himself.

My eyes strayed over to him and I felt the bite of blush spreading along my cheeks.

"Okay! Let's move one!" said Blodhgarm, clapping his hands. We practised earth, air and fire magic. I especially excelled at the fire and air magic. Finally, Blodhgarm announced that we were going to spar with elemental magic.

I tried to hide the excited twitch in my muscles. We all lined up and it started. The humans and elves did better in magic than the Urgals and the dwarves. I noticed that Erebos excelled in his sparring match against a fellow elf.

When it was my turn, I was paired against a haughty human girl. She was one of the many Riders that thought that they were better than anyone else. I was going to teach her a lesson.

We faced off and before we started, I quickly whipped off my boots. My toes curled into the wet sand. The girl summoned a wall of earth to come my way but I waved it off with a quick wave of white fire. She changed to water and started to pelt icicles at me. I sensed that water magic was more her forte.

I blocked it with air magic but that didn't seem to be enough. I backed into the water and raised my arms. I heard the rumble of water behind me and I clapped my hands together. A wall of water rose around me, blocking me from anyone. Just for fun, I froze it. That way, the girl would have a sporting chance.

Just as I thought, the girl melts the ice with fire. I can see her smirk through the melting ice. I closed my eyes and summoned my white fire. An inferno whirls around me, melting the rest of the ice.

Her brown eyes lighten with the light of the fire and you can't mask the look of powerlessness on her face. The fire disappears and I stood tall, giving the girl a challenging gaze.

No one says anything until Blodhgarm calls for lunch.

Eragon lead me to the armoury in the North Wing, which was cleverly hidden. I noticed that there was another door leading to the Eldunari in the North Wing. In the armoury, the wall was lined with Rider swords. I touched the glittering red blade of one sword while my eyes wandered. All of the weapons in this room made my blood hum in excitement.

I spotted a white sword and walked up to it. All of it was stark white. Something about the sword felt unsettling and I felt a slight heat shiver of fear under my skin.

"Its name is Islingr. It was the blade of Vrael, Umaroth's Rider until Galbatorix took it. He re-named it Vrangr. Vrangr suits the sword better but you can choose what you like. Umaroth gives his blessing for you to take the sword."

I knew that it meant a lot for Umaroth to let me take his Rider's sword. I grabbed the sword and found that it felt natural in my hand.

"If you need alterations to it, you'll need to go to Ellesmera."

I shook my head. "I need no alteration. Islingr is perfect the way it is."

Eragon nodded and clapped his hands. "Let's hurry so we are not late for aerial combat."

I smiled and followed him out to the loading dock. Umaring waited for me and I hopped on.

_Ready? _He asked.

_Always._

He jumped off the loading dock and we descended rapidly. I whooped in joy and then Umaring rapidly pulled up. We met up at the shore of the lake again. I quickly strapped my bow and quiver to Umaring's saddle and made sure Islingr was secure in its sheath.

Everyone took off and the air thundered with the dragons' wing beats. We soared away from the lake and went towards the forest. Some of the wild dragons appeared and they circled us. One dragon with amethyst coloured scales went right in my face, its snout pressed lightly into my nose. It snorted in satisfaction and I felt its mind brush against mine. Then it backed away and snuffled Umaring.

Giving that Umaring was really interested in the purple dragon, it must have been a female. Then the dragons left.

"So we'll separate into teams and then one person from each team will take turns fighting the other team's person. Then learning will finish for the day."

I ended up on Erik's team which was nice. I met his dragon, Miremel, a brown dragon whose scales reminded me of dark soil. It didn't have the gem like quality like the others but Miremel was very beautiful.

I was chosen for the first spar. And with my luck, my opponent was Erebos. Astride his black dragon, he withdrew his black sword. I took out mine, the white sword glowing brightly in the sun. We circled and before we could clash swords, Eragon added; "Fighting from dragonback is an essential skill for Riders. The most skilled of Riders have been said to be able to fight from a dragon's tail. Good luck!"

Immediately, Erebos and his black dragon flew toward us. When he was about to strike a blow, Umaring dove for the trees. Erebos followed. Turning in my saddle, I thrust out a hand, creating a wall of fire. The black dragon growled in surprise and pulled up short. Then Erebos disappeared suddenly from sight.

The black dragon slammed into us with a growl. I almost fell from my saddle as Erebos threw a swing at my head. Growling, I met his blade and our cross guards locked.

We pushed against one another but no one moved an inch. Our eyes were locked, it felt like we were in our own world. Cloaking my thoughts, I sent an idea to Umaring. He agreed quickly and we dislodged from Erebos and his dragon. Umaring ascended quickly with the black dragon trying to keep up. Umaring whirled and tucked in his wings. I unstrapped my legs from the saddle as we hurdled towards Erebos and his dragon.

I knew with the abilities I had inherited from my mother that I wouldn't get fatally injured. I jumped off Umaring and rocketed towards Erebos. I wrenched him from his saddle and we plummeted towards the forest. Getting a good hold on him with my legs, I raised my sword and pressed the tip of it where his heart would be. I won.

Eragon called an end to the spar and our dragons swooped in and grabbed us before we hit the ground.

As we soared, I couldn't hide the giant grin on my face. But then a feeling of foreboding crept onto me, followed by itching under my skin.

**Hey everyone! This is what I got right now. I'm writing as fast as I can to update more! Please give feedback! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A month has passed since my arrival at the Rider's Academy, which is also named Vroengard, in honour of the Riders' homeland back in Alagaesia.

After having a couple of drinks with Erik, I headed to the Eldunari room, easily making myself invisible and cloaking my presence. It was a new ability I discovered in the past month. I had accomplished magical feats that were incredible and powerful. I could easily summon the true essence of silver and gold. I could turn invisible at will.

I knew that there were going to be more surprises in store for me as well. This was a positive but also a negative for being a dragon hybrid. I couldn't exactly control my magic.

I had been training with Umaroth since my arrival in preparation for my "manifestation". According to Umaroth, I was close to revealing my dragon half. I knew it too. Every day, my skin felt like less and less of my own. It felt like I was wearing a disguise.

When I reached the room, Umaroth gave me the usual lessons of containing my magic and energy. The stones in my belt were filled with my energy, the power of it making the hair on my arms rise.

Before he could move on for mental fighting, a current of pain ran under my skin. I gritted my teeth and hissed through my teeth.

_Go Elvana! Find Umaring and tell him to take you to the wild dragons! But make sure it's a good distance away from the Academy!_

I nodded and raced out, quickly turning invisible. I connected minds with Umaring and he flew to the loading dock. I leapt onto his back and he took off. I tried not to cry out as pain continued to rack my body. My limbs started to shake with the pain and itching crept along my skin.

I scratched and scratched at my skin and my nails started to draw blood. Umaring flew as fast as he could, I could feel the strain in his wings. He dove for a cave in the woods and several dragons waited for us, including the amethyst dragon.

She nosed me in concern when I jumped off Umaring. I stumbled into the cave, tripping on a slumbering dragon. The dragon was huge, with red and gold scales. It opened its huge eye to look at me but otherwise it was undisturbed.

I fell to my knees and panted, sweat starting to stream down my skin. My insides felt hot, making me hot on the outside. I started to strip but I ended up ripping most of my clothing. When my nails dug into my skin, they sank in deep until they encountered something harder underneath.

Blood stained the cave floor as I shed my human skin. Underneath was soft white-silver scales. Wings burst from my shoulder blades, suddenly unfurling. Claws sprouted from my nails. With this new body, I felt strong.

Using the cave wall, I propped myself up, my wings fluttering. It was so strange how they felt so much like a part of me. Umaring waited with the purple dragon just outside the cave. I could feel their awe as they took me in. I melded minds with Umaring and saw through his eyes.

And what I saw was monstrous but also beautiful. Frighteningly beautiful. I still looked the same, except instead of soft human skin, my body was covered with white scales. I could see the tips of white wings peeking over my shoulders.

I didn't look naked exactly but it didn't look like I had any clothes on either. Through Umaring's eyes, I watched myself unfurl my wings with an audible snap. I withdrew from his mind and let out a breath. I bent and jumped into the air, flapping my wings.

It wasn't hard at all. I thought that I would fall from the sky or not be able to fly at all. I rose higher than the trees, the branches brushing my scales. I looked up at the full moon. The moonlight made my scales shimmer slightly and I turned in the air, reveling in my strength.

I felt like I've let my true self free after years of being trapped in my human shell. Umaring and some of the other dragons rose to meet me, circling around me and taking in my scent. I could smell my new scent, more dragon than human. The human scent was there, barely masked by the dragon scent. The result of the scents mixing was an interesting aroma that smelled better than human and dragon.

The other dragons flew off and I followed. Utter joy made me call out. A roar emerged from my throat, echoing in the night. I twisted and turned in the air like water. I could feel the dragons' joy press against my mind.

I smiled and soared with them in the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up on the forest floor, naked as a babe. My human skin was back but paler than before. The perfect whiteness of my skin was marred by dirt smears. I knew that my clothing was ripped on the floor of the cave.

I sighed and looked up. The sun looked refracted but then I realized Umaring was covering me with his wing. I stretched luxuriously and yawned. Realization hit me like a bucket of ice water. I was in the middle of a endless forest, naked. I felt Umaring make contact with Saphira and from there, Eragon.

As we waited, I studied the sun. It was early in the morning, just after dawn. I heard the flapping of wings but there was no dragon in sight. I closed my eyes and dozed. Then I woke again to hear a giant thud. There were running steps. Eragon.

Eragon's face appeared under the tent of Umaring's wing, his eyes on my face only. He gulped uneasily and shoved clothes at me. I quickly dressed and emerged from Umaring's wing. My hair was unbound and it tumbled down my back. Eragon still looked uneasy as he looked at me.

I could smell his nervousness and a spark of something else. I couldn't exactly identify it but it was small compared to his nervousness. "Thank you, Eragon."

He nodded. "We're going to have to hurry back. Before the others notice."

I jumped onto Umaring's back and we took off for the Academy.

I went to the dining table and a steaming bowl of oatmeal waited for me. The others looked at me but didn't say anything. Erik took a seat beside me and quizzically glanced at me. I smelled the curiosity radiating off him. After my big change, I've noticed that I've changed much. I could smell things I couldn't before. My behaviour felt different too. I felt more beast than human.

"There's something different about Dragoneyes," Erik said, rubbing his chin. "You look more fearsome and beautiful than ever if that's possible," he added. I shook my head at him, smiling. "I am not beautiful Erik. I think you need your eyes checked."

"You're the one that needs their eyes checked," he mumbled under his breath. Obviously he didn't mean for me to hear that. But with my dragon senses, I heard him. I just chuckled at him and dug in. Eragon called order to the table. "Today, there will be no lessons. We've gotten a lead on the disappearances of human and elf women of late. One has managed to escape and is now seeking refuge with the elves. I need a few of you to go there and see what you can find out."

Everyone started to volunteer but he waved them away. "I shall consult with the other instructors and we shall convene at lunch. You have the morning to yourselves."

With that, Eragon departed for the East Wing. The chatter rose up again. Once I finished, I went to room and picked up my bow and arrows. I felt the urge to hunt, to have some normalcy in my life. I met Umaring at the loading dock and I mounted. Erik was already mounting Miremel. "Would you like to hunting with me, Erik?" I asked, mainly out of courtesy.

He shook his head. "That's okay, Dragoneyes. I'm just gonna go for a fly over the lake with Miremel."

I groaned. "If you insist on calling me by not my name, call me Dragonheart."

He chuckled. "Alright, dear Dragonheart. Once you're done with your hunt, do you want to race?"

I grinned. "Definitely. I'll see you then."

We flew our separate ways. Flying wasn't the same for me. I didn't know whether I preferred flying myself or on the back with Umaring. I still felt the joy of it either way. I could hear flapping approaching. By habit, I had already nocked an arrow and turned in my seat, aiming an arrow at the presence. It was the second time I was aiming an arrow at Erebos.

I sighed and lowered my bow, unloading the arrow from the bowstring. He grinned at me and our encounter in the baths flashed in my mind.

"Hello Elvana," he said, his voice making me shiver. I noticed that the attraction I felt towards him was greater now since the change last night. "Are you joining me in my hunt?" I asked him.

His lips twitched in another smile and nodded. I could feel my own smile forming on my face and I quickly nocked an arrow. "Let's go," I said and we soared for the forest.

I easily spotted a deer ways away and I lifted my bow, pulling back the bowstring. I let the arrow fly and it found home in the deer's eye, a clean kill. Erebos whistled.

He surprised me by taking another deer down with his arrow that was just as far as mine was. Then began our game. Who could kill prey the farthest and the fastest. I enjoyed myself thoroughly and we landed in the forest. We gave our dragons some of the bounty and then shared a meal. We stacked the rest of the deer carcasses in a makeshift litter and the dragons took off, taking them to the kitchens.

As I finished off my meat, Erebos said; "I have to tell you something Elvana. Promise to not tell anyone."

I was surprised by his sudden announcement but I nodded. He took in a deep breath. "I know what you are. A dragon hybrid. But only because I am one too. Half elf and half dragon."

I was stunned. I stood up abruptly and leaned against a tree. It all made sense. The feeling of recognition, how his strength and skill could match mine. It was so evident yet I was blind to see it. Surprising myself, I threw my arms around Erebos and hugged him.

I laughed. "I didn't know if there were more of us. I can't believe it!"

He laughed with me and hugged me tighter. He pulled away slightly and gazed down on my face. His hands sought my cheeks and he pulled me to him. Our lips met.

A sound that was pretty similar to a growl rumbled in Erebos' chest. I could feel the vibration through my body.

Our kissing became more frenzied and he pushed me up against a tree. A sound of pleasure escaped me. Our growls became more pronounced as we went on.

I pulled away and stared at his face. His eyes were intent on me, his breathing a little heavier.

We just unblinkingly gazed in each other's eyes, amazed. I wasn't alone. There was another dragon hybrid. A dragon hybrid Rider, just like me.

A horn called us back to the Academy. Eragon has finally decided for whom to go on the mission. Our dragons came and picked us up. We dangled from their claws and we laughed in mutual joy.

When we landed on the loading dock, we could see everyone milling around the dining hall. The air thrummed with their nervousness and excitement, setting my nerves on edge.

Eragon smiled and called out to get everyone's attention. Other elves flanked him, standing silent and somber. "So I'm only sending a small team of four to Ellesmera. One elf, one human, one dwarf and one Urgal."

Everyone moved restlessly as they waited for his answer. "To much consideration, we are going to send Erebos, Erik, Anka and Elvana. The rest of you will resume your training."

The others grumbled about not being chosen, shooting the chosen, which included me, glares as they went. Us chosen four remained in the dining hall with Eragon and the elf instructors.

"The girl was found on the outskirts of Surda. We believe that she was being taken there for some kind of experiment. Pack your stuff and head out immediately."

We all nodded and headed to our rooms. I stuffed rations, empty canteens and medicinal herbs into my saddlebags along with extra clothing. I had all my weapons. Ready to go.

I went out to the loading dock to find the others waiting for me. Anka, the only female Urgal, smiled at me and continued to adjust her dragon's saddle. Her dragon had scales the colour of a desert and his name was Eridor.

I tied my bow and quiver to Umaring's saddle along with my saddlebags. I kept Islingr on me; I found comfort in its presence. When everyone was ready, we all took off. We flew hard all day and reached Ceris by the end of it. I knew that tomorrow we would head for Silthrim and from there, Ellesmera.

I wandered from the cabin we were staying at and looked up at the night sky. The entire day my attitude got worse and worse as we flew. My skin itched, begging me to bare my true self. I called to Umaring and he came, his silver eyes concerned.

_I need to change_, I said to him.

_Ok. I know a place. Get on my back_.

I mounted and we took off. Umaring found a clearing in the endless forest that was far enough from Ceris for me to not be noticed. Once in the clearing, I shed my clothes and looked up at the moon. It was half moon tonight. Unlike my first change, this one was easy and didn't require me ripping off my human flesh. My new pale skin just faded into scales.

My wings unfurled in silent release and I sighed. This was what was bugging me so much. Having to hold in my wings. Turning both of us invisible, we took off into the sky. We flew for a couple of hours, just enjoying the sensation of wind under our wings and each other's company. Umaring flew off to find food for himself while I descended back to the clearing. Someone stood at my pile of clothing. It was Erebos. I released my invisibility and walked over to him, wings closed. I could feel his eyes travel up and down my body.

He grinned at me, his ice blue eyes glowing almost. He started to strip also. I looked away while he changed into his dragon form. A hand touched my waist and I turned. Erebos was covered with black scales; shimmering with a dark beauty. He put one arm around my waist and one at the base of where my wings attached to my shoulder blades. We pressed against each other and our lips met.

After, he pulled away and his lips twitched to the most heart breakingly beautiful smile. I smiled back and we flew into the night, our hands clasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was staying in the same tree house as I was before traveling to the land of the dragons, the second Vroengard. Arya greeted me with warmth and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

"I see you have a Rider's sword! May I see it?"

"Sure." I pulled out Islingr and held it on my palms. She sucked in a breath. "You have Vrael's sword? Why did Eragon let you have Vrangr?"

"Its name is Islingr and I got a blessing from Umaroth to receive it," I said, whispering the last part to her. She nodded and smiled. "That must be an honour."

"It is."

Arya welcomed the rest of the Riders. She pulled up short when her green eyes landed on Erebos. Her eyebrows scrunched as she took him in. I don't know if Arya was required to know of all the elves that lived in Du Weldenvarden. But it seemed that she didn't know Erebos. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Erebos nodded. "You trained me for a month here. I was the first Rider of the chosen twenty six."

I bit my lip. I didn't know that. Age was truly deceiving with elves. He looked only a bit older than me but in truth he was much older. I silently cursed their slow aging in my head. Arya rubbed her palms together. "It's time for supper anyway. After you eat, you may speak to our refugee."

I nodded, grateful for Arya's kindness. My stomach growled at the mention of food. Anka looked over at me and smiled. "I can hear the growl in your stomach from here, Dragonheart."

I laughed with her and we headed to our meal. The meal was delicious, with glazed wild turkey and vegetables. Grainy bread was also lain out on the table. Once our stomachs were full, Arya led us to Oromis' cabin. A human girl, no older than me emerged from the cabin, pulling a shawl around her shoulders. She smiled when she spotted Arya but it faltered when she saw us behind her. She went back into the cabin and we followed suit.

The girl knelt beside the hearth, her hands held out to the dwindling fire for warmth. I held my hand out and sent some sparks to the kindling. The fire blazed with new warmth, the flame white and blue. The girl turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back and her eyes studied mine. Her eyes widened when she saw that I had vertical slits for pupils like a dragon would. But I didn't smell the metallic scent of fear on her. It was fascination and admiration. But when her eyes landed on Erebos, fear spiked and the metallic scent of it reached my nose. She wasn't scared of Anka or Erik. She was scared of _Erebos_. But why?

She sat down on a pillow and I sat beside her. "Hello Riders," she said quietly. She hid her face with her black hair, her brown eyes wide and frantic. I grabbed her hand on impulse and squeezed. She smiled to me and squeezed back. I sent a stream of calm to her mind and she visibly relaxed. "So are you here to interrogate me?"

I shook my head. "We want to know what happened to you so we can track down the person that did this to you." She nodded, visibly relieved. "I lived in Feinster with my sister. I was out getting food at the market when someone knocked me out. What I remember is being stuffed in a carriage with some other girls. We were stuck in there for a long time until all of a sudden we stopped. Soldiers pulled us out and started to pull us toward a large building. They said something about us "contributing to the future of the human race and how we were doing the King's noble work."

I raised a hand. "Wait, are you saying that the King of Surda is conducting experiments? He consented to this?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just saying what I heard. But before I could be dragged into the building, an elf came to save me. He said he was the ambassador of the elves. He tried to help the others but most of them were already taken inside, the rest were killed because I escaped."

I shuddered. Anka turned to Arya. "Is the King known for experiments, Queen?"

She nodded. "He was one to dabble in the sciences."

I stood up. "We have a lead. Riders, we're going to Surda for a royal visit."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Surda was very hot and dry, very much like the Hadarac desert. I could hear the people shouted at us as we soared over them. It was only the three of us today; Anka, Erik and I. Erebos was called back to the land of the dragons by Eragon, or so he said. I didn't really believe him and when I tried to read his heart, I came up with iron resistance. That further proved my suspicion. We landed in front of the King's palace in the capital Aberon.

A white scarf with threads of silver was thrust into my face by a desperate vendor. I actually liked the scarf and bought it, the vendor's face lighting up. Tucking in my braid, I covered my hair with the scarf. We proceeded into the palace on our dragons and the doors opened to reveal the throne room. King Orrin sat while being talked at by advisors. At the sound of the doors opening, he roared; "Who dares to interrupt me?"

"We do," I called back. When his eyes landed on us, his eyes widened and his skin paled. He gestured for his advisors to leave and we dismounted. Umaring, Miremel and Eridor followed as we approached the throne. I didn't break eye contact with the King. His eyes grew stormier and stormier as he realized I wasn't one to grovel at the feet of a King. I knew that my behaviour could get me killed but I was a Rider. I could kill the King right now if I wanted.

"So what do I owe this pleasure, fearsome Riders?" he asked.

I grew angry at his casual demeanour. My fury grew until a growl rumbled in my throat. "A girl was taken here for your sick experiments, King Orrin. Are you going to confess?" I said, not bothering to hide the growl in my words. The King gulped and pulled at his collar uneasily. He sighed and put his face in his hands. Then he straightened and squinted at me. "Come here, Dragon Rider. I wish to see you."

Keeping high contact, I marched up to his throne until we were eye level. He studied me and started to laugh. "Oh, I would know that beautiful face anywhere. The daughter of Elva. My, my have you grown. And those eyes mark you as one of my own."

He laughed louder. "How is your mother anyway? Did she tell you of what happened to her? How she came to conceive you?"

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "I know enough to say that I am much stronger than you and if you don't tell me what you have been doing, I will hurt you."

"Ah, threatening a king, dear girl? That is not very wise. But I will tell you since the jig is up anyway. Yes, I have been taking women to experiment. But only to better the human race! Longer lives, superior strength and speed, immune to disease, the possibilities are endless."

I leaned into him. "You idiot! You didn't improve the human race, you made a new one! You have no idea about the power of this new race."

He held up a finger. "Actually, not so new. Your race had already existed when I came upon it. Someone told me and how I could use you to better the human race! I am doing Alagaesia a favour!"

His eyes seemed a little too crazed. I did a heart reading and I gasped. I plunged into his mind and his memories swarmed over me. Just after the war, the King met a stranger who gave him the idea. But when he seemed loath to it, the stranger took hold of his mind and made him a pawn. The King wasn't the one behind this. It was someone else, someone who was of great age. When a memory of the King's showed the stranger, I almost cried out in utter betrayal.

The one using the King was Erebos. But why would Erebos consent to the capture of innocent women? The realization dawned on me. Of course. I knew. My own mother was captured and when she was returned, she was pregnant. And I was a half dragon. Erebos was making more dragon hybrids and he has been doing it for years. So how many were there? Where were they? And what was their purpose?

I withdrew from the King's mind and made sure to release Erebos' hold on him. I made some wards around his mind as well, stronger ones than the ones that he had before. The King slumped against his throne, closing his eyes. He'd be out for a while.

I turned to Erik and Anka. They stared at me with curious eyes. But I couldn't answer their questions yet. I opened a link with Umaring and shared my memories. He growled, baring his teeth.

"We have to go back to the Rider's Academy and warn Eragon," I said.

"Why?" they both asked. I turned away for a second, staring into Umaring's silver eyes, resting my forehead against his snout.

"Because something's coming. And it's gonna be big."

**Dragonheart's ending is coming soon! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I stood before the Riders, Erik and Anka flanking me. They all waited for the news, their movements agitated and impatient. I looked over at Eragon. I had already told him what happened. He smiled and a sense of comfort settled in me. I could do this.

"Riders, I have news about the girl that escaped. She was taken to Surda for an experiment by the King, to better the human race. But this is not so. The King has created a new race of hybrids."

"Hybrids of what?" someone called out.

"Dragon hybrids. Most are half human and half dragon but some may be half elf as well. I know that this is a shock that the King would consent to this but it wasn't his idea. Someone had influenced the King to kidnap these women to impregnate them."

"Well, who is it?" another called out.

I raised a hand. "I was getting to that until you interrupted me," I said, a growl erupting from my words. The speaker, the haughty human girl, cowered and hid behind another human Rider.

"The true master of this plan is one of our own. Erebos. He is a dragon hybrid himself. I do not know why he wants to create more of the hybrids, but I do know it is for his own selfish purposes."

Everyone goes quiet. Eragon comes beside me, placing a hand on the small of my back. "To me, it sounds like an army. We just need to find out what the army is for. Everyone suit up!"

My fellow Riders leave to get their armour on but I stay with Eragon. "I'm sorry about Erebos, Elvana. It sounds like you were close."

I guess we were but I didn't know much about him except being the same species. But the betrayal I felt still effected me now. It made my blood boil with rage, sending a growl rumbling through me. Eragon pulled me into his arms, taking me into an embrace. I stiffened in surprise but then I relaxed, the stress leaving my body as I hugged him. I rested my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I pulled away and smiled. I felt hollow with the fresh betrayal of Erebos but fury still simmered in my veins. I was bloodthirsty and wanted to see Erebos broken before me.

The sudden thought of that gave me a perverse sense of pleasure and a viscous smile grew on my face as I went to my room and pulled on my armour. The armour was white with silver adornments on the corselet. I looked over at the diamond ball I had made a month earlier. It felt like a lifetime ago. Once I held in my hands, the surface bubbled and the sphere transformed into a helm. I braided my hair in a single braid down my back and lowered the helm onto my head.

I expected it to be cold and hard, but it fit comfortably to my head. I stored some energy into the helm and the helm sparkled with rainbow colours as I did. I exited from my room, my mind getting edgy in wait for battle. Just at the thought of a fight, it made my muscles twitch in excitement. The dining hall reeked with the Riders' excitement and nerves, making my nose wrinkle. I went to the loading dock to escape the offending scents and I relaxed as I breathed pure mountain air. I sighed and bounced on my feet. I heard the approach of wings, hundreds of them. In the distance, I could see flying figures approaching. They looked human except for their glittering dragon hides and the wings.

I blew the battle horn on the outside wall and everyone gathered. We mounted and everyone took off. Our battle cries echoed through the air. Answering cries travelled back to us, verging on more animal roars and growls. Recognition hit me in the chest. These were my people. And I was about to slaughter them. Incredible sadness mixed with my battle rage. The two sides collided. The growls and roars increased, assaulting my ears and mind. A half dragon flew at me, fangs bared. His teeth looked extremely white against his red scales. I could have decapitated him but I didn't. I slammed the pommel of my sword into his skull and he dropped like a rock to the ground. I cast a spell so everyone that fell to the ground would be gently placed on the ground and anyone with intentions of attacking any Riders would be trapped there.

I noticed that the half dragons weren't really trying. They were fighting half heartedly as if the fight didn't really matter or if they didn't believe in it. I know for one thing that you have to believe in what you're fighting for with all your heart or else you will end up dead or defeated.

The realization hit me. The fight didn't matter to them. It didn't matter because this wasn't the real cause they were fighting for. If it was, they would be fighting tooth and nail to win. We weren't the real target. We were an obstacle. If I was Erebos, I would provide a distraction so we wouldn't get in the way.

Eragon called out to me astride Saphira, fighting off three dragon hybrids. I noticed that all of the Riders were trying to not deal killing blows. I am guessing they sensed that they were not the true enemy, just puppets used for the puppeteer. But there still were the dead bodies of my kind plummeting to the ground. Their blood burned and scalded our skin except mine of course. Eragon flew towards me. "I've just received news from Arya and Murtagh. A huge number of the half dragons are just outside of Illirea. And Erebos is leading them."

Eragon noted my expression. "You're not surprised are you?"

I shook my head. "Seeing the way they fought, they didn't believe in what they were fighting for. Besides, if Erebos plans on succeeding, he would have to distract us. He has succeeded in that."

He shook his head. "But are you going to get there in time?" I shrugged. "Maybe, tell Arya and Murtagh to wait. I'll go with a few others. You might need backup in case more come. I suggest helping the wounded hybrids but make sure they can't harm anyone. For now, they're trapped on the ground by my magic. It will be enough for now."

He knocked another half dragon that went for his throat. "I'll stay here with some of the Riders. Take the ones you think you should go. With Arya and Murtagh, you should be fine."

"Why is Murtagh there?"

"Because I asked him to. Also, he loves a good fight. Can't leave him out of that."

I chuckled, dodging a swipe from a purple half dragon. I did a quick mind call to my chosen Riders. I called eleven other Riders, including Anka, Erik and the haughty human girl whose name was Ophelia. The remaining twelve stayed with Eragon, disarming the remaining half dragons. Their glittering bodies fell to the ground like rain, some even dripping blood. We left right away.

The journey was quick since I used air magic to speed our flight. Just outside of Illirea's walls, hundreds or maybe thousands of half dragons waited, some in their human skins, others wearing their dragon hides. How we could easily transition between these two forms of ourselves reminded me of the werecats. I guess we were were-dragons.

Erebos waited atop his monstrous black dragon, smiling as my eyes landed on him. I withdrew Islingr from its sheath, the white blade stained with some blood. I raised my sword and we sent out a battle roar, challenging them. They roared back and I watched them take to the air. Just behind them, buildings of Illirea burned and smoked, giving the air an awful smell.

It was the smell of war. Our two sides collided with blood and roars.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Surrounded by my own kind, the urge to turn was overwhelming. My human skin squirmed and itched, the instinct to scratch at my skin to soothe the itch nagging at me. Blood tainted the air, some burning like acid. I cut through the crush of bodies, blood staining my armour and skin. The battling forms cleared, leaving a circle of space for me to face off against Erebos. His lips formed a secret smile just for me as we circled.

"Why are you fighting me, dear Elvana? These are our people. You should be fighting with them."

"What are you fighting for? Why try to attack Illirea?"

"For the crown of course. It's time to take this kingdom back where it belongs. In the hands of the dragons. The dragons are the first inhabitants here. The dragons have first claim."

I shook my head. "That's crazy. We finally have peace and you want to wage a war now?"

"We are not meant to bow down under the rule of a mortal Queen. Once we take Illirea, you can be my Queen," he said, circling closer. Obviously, he had no sanity. It must have eroded over the years.

I could feel my teeth sharpening in my mouth. I bared them and snarled at him. He snarled also, baring sharpened teeth. Umaring and the black dragon launched themselves at each other, teeth snapping. I fought Erebos, matching him blow for blow. But sometimes he was faster than I was. While I was half human, he was half elf, making him stronger and faster. He slashed at me, drawing blood on my collarbone. I hissed in pain but I swung, also drawing blood. He laughed and the black dragon backed away.

He raised a hand, palm towards me, showing the sigil of a Rider. "Why don't you show your companions who you really are Dragonheart? Let me help you with that," he said, closing his hand, making a fist. It felt like his hand was holding my heart. It squeezed and my body stiffened. I let out a scream of agony.

My body screamed at me to turn but I resisted against the call. Agony ripped through me as I fought against it. I couldn't resist anymore. I let the change happen, my human skin rippling into dragon skin. I shed my armour as fast as I could, casting a charm so it would fall slowly to the ground. My clothing underneath ripped as my wings emerged from my back. I unbound my legs from Umaring's saddle and tied Islingr to it, mimicking Erebos. As soon as we were off our dragons, they collided so hard I thought they were going to break their bones.

We circled again, gaining altitude. We were above the smoking buildings of Illirea. People were gathering inside the square, watching the battle. I spotted a boy raising his bow, aiming an arrow. Hopefully they knew that I wasn't trying to destroy Illirea but defend it. The arrow was fired. It hit Erebos in the wing but all he did was growl and pull out the arrow, breaking the shaft in half.

I launched myself at Erebos, digging my claws into his dragon hide. Blood dripped down his back and over my claws. We tumbled in the air, my grip on him tightening. He wiggled out of my grasp and slashed at me. Blood spurted from my chest as claw wounds opened on my chest. I dropped a few feet, exposing my back to Erebos. He slashed at it, opening more wounds. I cried out, my wings barely keeping me aloft. Erebos took me into his arms, my blood running over his dark scaled arms.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Elvana. Why won't you rule with me? Don't you want to be my mate?"

A sudden burst of strength entered my limbs. I pulled away from him, grabbing his head into a headlock. "Never," I said. Before he could fight me off, I jerked my arm, breaking his neck. He dropped to the ground, lifeless. I wobbled in the air and then plummeted after him, dead to the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up startled. My hand went to my chest to check my wound to find them covered with bandages. A band of them was wrapped around my torso, dried blood staining the white. A girl I've never seen before entered and knelt beside me. She smiled. "You're awake. That's good. Now I can heal you." She waved her hands over my body and my skin tingled as it healed. I smiled and thanked her. When I looked her in the eyes, I gasped. Her eyes were the colour of rubies and they had vertical slits as pupils. A half dragon.

She put a hand on my arm. "Your questions will be answered. Eragon has been worried sick about you. I'll let him now." She left without another word. Eragon entered and sat at my bedside. I looked around the room and realized I was back in my room at the Riders' Academy. My armour was hanging off hooks on my wall, shining brightly with no trace of blood. Islingr was lain on a table along with my bow and quiver. My diamond helm rested with them. I could see the different coloured facets underneath the surface.

I sat up, grimacing. My body was stiff and felt a bit weak. Eragon eyed me with concern. He put an arm around me, helping me sit all the way up. I smiled at him gratefully. "So what happened?" I asked.

He held my hands as he spoke. "Well, everyone knows the existence of the half dragons. Some are a bit spooked and want to hunt your kind down. I don't know what the other Riders think though. But because of what you did others believe that you are good. So we are on unpredictable waters right now."

He clapped his hands. "People are worried that without a leader, the half dragons will become out of control. So I asked the half dragons about who they wanted to be their leader, and they all said you. You are their alpha, their Queen. Do you accept?"

I gaped at him. "_Queen? _I have to be the leader of the half dragons? Are not Riders supposed to not be biased with any particular race?"

"Sometimes it can't be helped. Do you accept?"

I considered it. Eragon was right. It couldn't be helped.

"I accept."

My coronation was held in the dining hall two days after. All of the leaders were there. There was the leader of the Urgals, the king of the dwarves, Orik, King Orrin, another noble, King Halfpaw of the werecats, Arya and Queen Nasuada. She approached me, her brown eyes warm but also cautious.

I didn't even have to try to read her heart to know what it held. She was a bit cautious of my power and was frightened. But she respected and cared for my mother. "Are you going to pledge fealty to me, Dragon Queen to be?"

I shook my head. Her eyes betrayed her anger and shock. "I am sorry but I cannot. A Rider must remain impartial to any race. Plus, you didn't force Arya or any of the others to swear to you. Instead of an oath, I offer the friendship of myself and my kind to you as the elves, dwarves and Urgals did. I may be part human but I am also dragon. You cannot rule me."

She huffed and looked away. When she looked at me, there was pride and respect in her eyes. I had proved my worth to her. They went to their seats and I approached the ornate chair that would be a makeshift throne. I sat in the chair and Eragon stood in front of me, holding my diamond helm. I went through all of the vows and Eragon smiled at me. He placed my helm on my head. I felt the helm change shape on my head. Merging minds with Umaring, I saw myself through his eyes as I stood up. The helm had changed to a circlet with two spikes, one on each side. They looked like horns.

When I looked over my fellow Riders and my new subjects, I smiled. In Umaring's eyes, I never looked more beautiful.

Eragon thumped a staff and declared. "All hail, Queen Dragonheart. The first Dragon Queen."


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

I smiled as I spotted the familiar sight of Carvahall, nestled in Palancar Valley. This place was our origin. But it wasn't our home. Not anymore. Umaring and I landed and we went to Hope's house. She was washing clothes when she spotted us through the window. She smiled and flew out her door, launching herself at me.

"I can't believe it's you! How are you doing? How is being the Dragon Queen treating you?"

Hope was one of the many humans that didn't treat me like I was an alien creature so different from them. It was nice. She threw up her hands. "Oh I forgot! You need to meet someone!"

She rushed into the house and I followed. Umaring stuffed his head into the doorway, his silver eyes always watching me. I petted his snout and kissed him. He rumbled happily and I felt his feeling of content flood through my mind. The smell of bread was in the air and my stomach rumbled.

Hope returned with a bundle in her arms. It was her baby. She handed the baby over to me and I gasped when I looked down on the baby's face. The baby was so beautiful.

"His name is Lukas. Isn't he so beautiful?"

I nodded, at a loss for words. I felt a connection to Lukas which I couldn't describe. I held him closer and kissed his cheek. A spark of connection flowed from me to him, pretty similar to the feeling I got when I touched Umaring for the first time. When I looked down on Lukas' face again, I gasped. There was a mark on his cheek. It was a lightning bolt.

"What happened?" Hope worriedly glanced down at her son. She spotted the mark and ran her thumb over it. Lukas woke up, opening his eyes. His eyes were incredible. They were a bright blue with a ring of purple around the pupil and the edge of the irises. Hope gasped. "He didn't have purple in his eyes before."

I knew it had to do with my link with him.

"What does this link mean Elvana?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out."

I looked over at Umaring. "Another mystery to be unravelled, Umaring. Let's get on this."

Umaring rumbled and I smiled.

**That is the end of Elvana's adventure. But another one begins. Stay tuned for a short sequel to Dragonheart! Please give feedback and tell me if you liked Dragonheart!**


End file.
